1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer system having a computer main body and an expansion unit which is connectable to the main body. More particularly, the present invention relates to the computer system capable of executing processing in accordance with power-ON factors of the computer main body.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, various personal portable computers of a laptop type or a notebook type easily carried and operable by a battery have been developed. The portable computer of this type is provided with a plurality of power-ON factors, such as opening of a display panel, timer interruption, model ring interruption and the like, in addition to actuation of a power switch. In this specification, the power-ON indicates power supplement from a power supply to components of the computer.
Such a conventional portable computer, however, does not allow transmittance to a high-order application program, for instance an operating system, which the plurality of power-ON factors has started power supplement by a power supply. This makes it impossible to automatically execute processing according to power-ON factors.
As described above, in the conventional computer system, the high-order application program cannot recognize various power-ON factors even though the plurality of power-ON factors are provided. Consequently, it is impossible to execute processing according to various power-ON factors.
Furthermore, since the computer main body cannot recognize a power supplement condition of the connected expansion unit, inconveniences such as system hanging up may occur.